Unfinished Essays
by Asha Pasha
Summary: HPDM. Harry needs some help with his essay and so he decides to go visit his favourite professor.


A.N. This is something I wrote last month I think. Ok as you've probably noticed...I need a full time beta, preferably someone nocturnal because I tend to write at the weirdest times but anyone is fine as long as you're able push me to update more often. Anyone whose interested can e-mail me...ENJOY!

Currently un-edited

* * *

**_Unfinished Essays_**

It was wrong and I knew it. But still I just couldn't stop myself. I just couldn't say no.

It's hard to even think much less speak every time his magnificent cock is buried deep inside me. From the moment he touches me and sets my skin on fire and I get lost in his stormy grey eyes, I couldn't and wouldn't deny him anything.

I knock on the portrait before looking around nervously. It would be utterly disastrous if anybody was to walk by anytime soon for it was way past curfew and I wasn't even allowed here. Hearing the portrait open I turned back to see my lover leaning against the wall with a smirk set firmly in place and wearing only his pajama bottoms. He shook his head causing his white blonde hair to fall into his face.

"I thought you'd come."

I blushed and held my head down. I hate being predictable. "I just wanted help with my essay Professor."

Professor Malfoy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, which fell back perfectly into place before looking up and down the hall and beckoning me inside. I stepped into the now very familiar room and placed my unfinished essay on the coffee table. I could hear Professor Malfoy in the kitchen so I went to stand at the door.

Watching him was one of my favourite things to do; he seemed to move so gracefully that even ballerinas would envy him. His body was well defined and his muscles rippled every time he moved and his skin was sun-kissed and completely unblemished. His eyes was the most beautiful shade of grey I had ever seen and staring into them felt as if he was looking into my very soul and I wanted him to know me, all of me. Long thick eyelashes, that made Lavender Brown jealous, framed his beautiful eyes, his nose was long and a tad bit pointed and he had the pinkest lips ever.

"You're staring at me again." Professor Malfoy didn't turn around or stop doing whatever it was that he was doing.

I smiled although I knew he couldn't see it, walked over to where he was standing and jumped up onto the counter beside him.

"Are you going to tell me why you were staring at me so intently? ...Or am I going to have to get it out of you?"

I leaned my head a bit to the side and grinned. "And how would you do that Professor?"

Professor Malfoy finally looked at me, a smirk on his face. "I quite like where you are now."

I felt confused and probably looked it too but I couldn't figure out what he meant. Suddenly he was standing between my legs with his face buried in my neck.

"Let me show you Mr. Potter."

Then there were lips on my neck and hands on my ass pulling me closer towards him. Without thinking about it, I leaned my head back giving him more room to continue his actions while I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He bit down hard on my shoulder causing me to gasp and jump, which in turn caused me to grind our hips together. Professor Malfoy moaned before turning his attention to that oh so sensitive spot behind my ear.

"It's always been a fantasy of mine to fuck you on the counter."

I felt myself go red and heard him laughing. Growling, I forced my lips unto his and began to slowly lick his lips. The moment he opened his mouth to grant me entrance, I took his tongue into my mouth and sucked on it. He moaned deep in his throat, the vibrations making me even hornier, he put both his hands on my cheeks and took dominance of the kiss. I made to rub his erection but was stopped by him removing my shirt. I can't say when he had unbuttoned my shirt but I definitely noticed when his lips traveled from mine to my jaw, down my neck and latched on to a nipple, then another, then he was nuzzling my happy trail. He moaned lower and mouthed my erection through my very loose pants. Mewling I tried to buck but his hands on my hips stopped me from doing so. He came back to my lips while slowly pulling my pants off. He stepped back and I noticed him look me over with a grin on his face before leaning in to kiss me on the lips and whisper that he'd be right back. I watched him rummage through the fridge and soon enough he was back in between my legs with a bottle of chocolate syrup in his hand.

"Can I?" Unable to speak I just nodded.

Professor Malfoy smiled and put some of the syrup on my straining erection and with a seductive lick of his lips and staring me straight in the eye, he licked the tip sexily, lapping up all the precome that had gathered there. I moaned appreciatively, wrapping my legs around his neck and burying my fingers in his hair trying to force his head all the way down. Chuckling to himself, Professor Malfoy took my entire length in his mouth and sucked...hard. Trying not to scream in ecstasy I bit down on the inside of my cheeks, as I felt my eyes roll back. He lightly grazed my erection with his teeth , then proceeded to lick a path from the tip of my erection, down the base, kissed both my balls and began trailing kisses on the inside of my thigh. He looked up at me, stared straight into my eyes and licked my anus; I squeaked and he smiled. Then suddenly there was something hot and wet pushing into me. I held on tight to the counter and threw my head back, no longer able to hold back my screams. There were just waves of pleasure overwhelming me and before I knew it, his tongue was replaced by two fingers that were stretching and brushing against **that **spot; the one that had me bucking and begging for more. Knowing I wouldn't be able to last very long if we didn't stop this, I pulled him in for a brutal kiss.

"Fuck me now Malfoy!"

Professor Malfoy stared at me in stock before removing his digits from my ass and removing his pants. His hands on my hips and his eyes staring into mine, he trusted and entered me in one go. My nails dug into his shoulder as the sudden intrusion filled me with pain. Not wanting to keep him waiting I began to move my hips and he buried his face in my neck while thrusting hard and fast.

* * *

"I'll see you in class tomorrow Mr. Potter and please do finish that essay as it's worth more than half your grade."

I smiled innocently at my lover. "Yes Professor...goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Without looking back I walked away as fast as the pain in my backside would allow me.

* * *

A.N. Didn't realize it was that short. Oh and before anyone asks...I do believe I was missing my Hershey's chocolate syrup when I wrote this. Please review. 


End file.
